The New Another Life Of Realidade
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Tres años de dolor es lo que sufrio, no salvar a su hermano de esos maltratos matandolo, llamado igual que el Lincoln, queria matarlo, con ayuda de Lisa, en vez de matarlo desaparece de esa realidad, apareciendo en una igual, ve de nuevo a sus hermanas, penso que aun lo torturarían, pero no ellas, le ara saber que no son las moustros que conoce, iniciando una nueva vida y realidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos y chicas otra vez con no chuck luck, bueno es mejor hacer parejas de ellos, que suena raro para mi, pero si hay Loudcest, asi que al menos hago el cap, mas el de Loud Vocaloid House, que tengo nuevas ideas, tal vez, por que dije asi que doy inicio.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **CAYENDO A OTRA REALIDAD**

 **Casa Loud 3 años despues**

Ha pasado 3 años de los eventos que causo Lynn a sus hermanos Sergio y Lincoln, de ser mala suerte a Lincoln, el lo defiende y sus hermanas mas cercanas lo traicionaron, pero lo que susedio en ese tiempo nunca lo borrara el joven moreno, durante el primer año los matratos aumentaron, Linka no pudo ir como se queria hacer, perdio todo incluso sus cosas, pero lo que mas importo era Lincoln que en el primer año Lynn lo golpeo tanto que el albino murio en el hospital por los golpes, el solo se despidio, su familia le importo nada, pensaron que Lincoln se escapo y maltrataron al joven mas y mas, durante tanto tiempo, Sergio decide llamarse Lincoln a su honor a su hermano muerto, soporta su muerte culpa y maltratos.

Lincoln: porque me pasa esto porque? (pregunta llorando)

Lo que no sabia es que aun en la casa del perro Charles escucho salir a sus padres y escucho la sentencia de muerte de este.

Rita: entonces querido que haremos con el? (pregunta la madre sin pisca de arrepentimiento)

LynnSr: Lisa crea una maquina que puede matarlo, en dos dias estara lista, asi la mala suerte se terminara (responde su esposo feliz a lado de su esposa de igual forma)

El moreno queda en shock, lo quieren muerto, lo quieren desaparecer, solo baja la mirada con dolor, sabiendo desde que nacio nunca lo quisieron, su verdadera madre le traiciono, lo abandono, ahora que esta decididos a matarlo ya no le importaron nada, escribe una carta por si algun dia se preocuparon por el, si que tambien recordaran que Lincoln murio por esos maltratos, el mismo se llamo que el Lincoln, ahora ya esta perdido, despues de hacer su carta solo espera el dia de su muerte a manos de quien considero su nueva familia.

Lincoln: ya no hay esperanza, yo estoy condenado, ya no podre ser feliz nunca mas (dijo con lagrimas, Charles era el unico amigo que tiene) Gracias Charles, por no dejarme de lado, yo tambien quisiera que regresara como era antes, ahora ya no se puede hacer nada, ya no (dijo acariciando al perrito que vera por ultima vez)

 **Dos dias despues, habitacion de Lisa**

Ha pasado los dos dias, era el dia que Lincoln morira a manos de ellos, solo espero calmado para morir, cuando llega Lynn lo jala y lo lleva a la casa, entonces el solo mira la maquina que lo matara, lo meten y el votea y los ve sonreir, el sonrie a pesar de lo que ha pasado, siempre sonrie a pesar de sus pesares y dolores y ellos se enojaron por verlo sonreir.

Lori: adios mala suerte, espero que te pudras en el infierno (le dijo feliz)

Leni: espero que te diviertas, hermanito (dijo con inocencia, saben que le mintieron)

Luna: adios plaga (con enojos y su sonrisa)

Luan: muerte entiendes (sonriente y rien)

Lynn: pudrete mala suerte, espero que asi tu mala suerte no afecte, que bueno que Lincoln tambien no esta (sonrie la causante de todo)

Lucy: ados (solamente asi)

Lana, Lola: adios mala suerte (dijeron las gemelas)

Lisa: asi que la mala suerte desaparecera de este modo (sonrie la cientifica que le traiciono)

Lily: (con tristeza y lagrimas) adhios, emanito (se despide la bebe)

Rita: ya no eres mi hijo (sonrie)

LynnSr: espero que ardas en el infierno (le deseo su ex padre)

Lincoln: los quise, los queria, espero que se den cuenta de lo que hacen, porque nunca le perdonare esto nunca! (exclama con lagrimas y Lisa activa la maquina)

Mientras que Lincoln ve como desaparece, entendio que era en serio lo que hacian, aceptando su destino dejo caer la ultima lagrima donde el desaparecio, La familia solo quedo ahi, despues hacen sus actividades.

 **Universo paralelo, Habitacion de Lisa**

En otro universo precisamente igual a donde estaba el moreno, Lisa Loud estaba estudiando, tenia vestimenta diferente, pero la misma apariencia de una cientifica, ve que se activan las alarmas y ella mira como aparece el chico, pelo blanco, ropa rota y un parecido con Linka.

Lisa: pero que? Pero es un chico igual a Linka de niño, que hace aqui? (pregunta la niña se acerca el solo mira con calma y mira a Lisa empezo a tembrar y con lagrimas le dice)

Lincoln: por favor no me hagas nada, no quiero sufrir mas, ya para eso (le dice con lagrimas, casi gritando hace que las demas hermanas vengan a ver)

Lori: pasa algo Lisa? (pregunta Lori vestida de mejor manera)

Lisa: parece que este niño ha sufrido por nuestra culpa (responde preocupada la menor)

Luna: (como era antes de ser Rockera) porque nos teme (quiere acercarse pero el se encoje y llora mas pidiendo que lo hiciera nada)

Lincoln: por favor Luna no me lastimes, no quiero seguir siendo golpeado, no quiero (llora con mucha amargura)

Linka: ire yo (dice la albina)

Lincoln: (la mira) no me aras nada? (pregunta, ya saben no la conoce)

Linka: no te are nada, ven (le sonrie la albina el solo se acerca y se pone detras de ella por miedo)

Rita: que abra pasado para que nos tenga miedo? (pregunta la madre)

 **Nota: en este universo Rita se divorcio por lo de Linka**

Lisa: nos teme miedo porque, alguien igual a nosotros le hicieron daño, solo Linka puede calmarlo (responde la niña)

Lily se acerca a el y lo abraza, el en cambio la carga y le sonrie, la bebe sonrie igual.

Luan: (viste ropa comun) parece que ellas dos son las unicas que pueden calmarla (sonrie la castaña de frenos)

Lynn: oye dime quien te hizo daño? (pregunta Lynn de manera calmada, el solo se queda quieto y empezo a llorar)

Lincoln: no me pegues, no lastimes a el, no lo mates (pide llorando cuidando de Lily)

Todas las hermanas y madre quedaron desconsertados por la forma que actua Lincoln, parece que no solo no puede olvidar ese dolor de perder a su hermano, solo es cuention de tiempo, para que sepan que fue lo que sucedio.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **NO SOMOS ELLAS QUIEN CAUSO TU DOLOR**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, bueno no tengo mas argumento, solo quiero que vean como quedo, espero su estrella y comentarios me ayudan, sin mas que decirles me despido, no olviden que pronto subre el cap de crossover de vocaloid y loud, pero mejor lo hago al regresar, para tener mejor la creacion de ese cap, nos vemos.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	2. Olvidando tu dolor

**Hola chicos y chicas soy yo de nuevo acabo de regresar hace unas dos horas atras, pues quieren nuevo cap, pues se lo traigo ahora, solo que vi que tenian duda alguno como dice el resumen inicial Lincoln original murio por los maltratos, mientras que el moreno tomo su lugar sufriendo como ya se ha mencionado, entonces ya aclarado estos puntos, damos inicio.**

 **Otra cosa las personajes que ni cambiaron como es el caso de Luan entre otro lo mencionare en el cap.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **NO SOMOS ELLAS QUIEN CAUSO TU DOLOR**

 **Mas tarde en la habitacion de Linka**

Linka tubo que llevar al traumado de Lincoln a su habitacion despues de que pidiera ayuda, sobre todo Lynn no sabia que fue lo que le paso, solo le pregunto, pero se ve que le dañaron mucho, la deportista solo se sentia mal por no ayudar al moreno, despues de eso, como he dicho Linka se lo llevo a su cuarto, poniendo una cama improvisada y suave el moreno queda dormido con una apacible sonrisa.

Linka: pobre de el, ahora que sera lo que le causo eso, que fue lo que hicieron para estar asi? (pregunta la albina y tocan la puerta) quien es (dice calmada)

Luna: soy yo Luna, puedo pasar? (pide la chica, Linka abre la puerta y entra junto con Lynn y Lisa)

Linka: si, pero no hagan mucho ruido, esta dormiendo (responde la chica al mirarlo descansar)

Lisa: vine para ver como esta? (pregunta la niña)

Linka: esta descansando, parece que no ha dormido mucho tiempo (responde)

Lisa: bueno, traje este casco, para ver los recuerdos y saber que fue lo que le ha pasado durante su infierno (explica la niña)

Linka: vale ponle el casco (indica y le pone el casco)

Lisa: en 3 minutos estara drenado la informacion de su memorias, luego revisare el estado de este (indica)

Luna: no me gusta como esta el, no sabemos lo que ha pasado con el, no me gusta nada (dice algo decaida)

Lynn: ni yo, pero de un modo tengo yo la culpa, de un modo la tengo (dijo seria al mirar dormido)

Lisa: (le quita el casco) bueno vamos a ver como esta el mentalmente y emocionalmente (indica y salen de la habitacion)

Linka: (sonrie un poco) espero que nos des confianza, no queremos verte asi (sale de la habitacion)

 **Sala Principal**

Lisa trae consigo los recuerdos de Lincoln, ahora sabran que es lo que le causa panico asia Lynn.

Lisa: bueno, veamos lo que hay en su memoria y recuerdos, esperemos que no este mal (indica y asi ponen en video los recuerdos)

Entonces al reproducir el video miran con horror lo que han hecho todo ese tiempo 3 años de sufrirmiento, la muerte del verdadero Lincoln su juramento al llamarse asi, no podian creer al ver este horrendo momento, no puede creer lo que ven el infierno que ha pasado por culpa de ellas mismas, o sus versiones, ya que es lo que miran solo son moustros, despues de que terminaran de ver las chicas solo lagrimean, tienen que pasar asi, Lynn entendio lo que ha pasado, tambien culpo de Linka, pero al final se arreglo, pero con el lo querian muerto, por eso es que esta aterrado.

Leni: (no es tan tonta/sono ofensivo? :V) ahora entiendo lo que ha pasado con Lincoln (dice la segunda mayor de las Loud)

Lynn: me siento enferma, no puedo creer que le hiciera eso a mi propio hermano, porque es eso asi? (se pregunta enferma de si misma)

Lisa: no importa que arregles las cosas, tus otras versiones tanto femeninas y masculinas, pueden que esten peores de orgullosas o asesinas, encerradas etc (responde la cientifica)

Lori: bueno, ahora sabemos que es lo que le atormenta, pero nosotras no fuimos quien causamos su dolor (dijo al seria)

Rita: Lori, eso no importa, solo Linka puede calmarle, no podemos hablar asi como asi, ya que fue 3 años de dolor y sufrimiento, no podemos aun hablar con calma, Linka puede hacer que nos de la confianza (responde la madre, cuando la puerta suena)

Lana: yo ire (indica y abre la puerta, revelando a Clydia) hola Clydia, buscas a Linka? (pregunta igual que Lola)

Clydia: si vine a verla, puedo pasar? (pide la morena)

Lana: claro, pasa (la deja pasar)

Lucy: (no es gotica viste como entre Lori y Lola) bueno ahora que sabemos que pasara ahora? (pregunta la rubia con mechones negros)

Lola: por ahora como dijo mama, esperar a que nos de la confianza (responde su hermana menor)

Linka: Clydia, no es un buen momento, ven te lo dire en privado (indica y toma de la mano a su amiga y van a la cocina)

Luan: bueno, no soy buena con los chistes, pero me da tristeza lo que le hizo mi version a el, no me gusta para nada, pero quiero verlo feliz (dijo una desanimada Luan)

Luna: es cierto eso Luan, pero le han hecho daño por 3 largos años, no me siento mal por el si no de Lynn (dice al mirarla deprimida)

Lynn: porque tubo que pasar asi? porque tubo que sufrir, porque no aceptaron sus errores, porque tenian que alargarlo (dice deprimida)

Lisa: creo que no hay remedio, hasta que Lincoln la perdone ella volvera a animarse (explica la chica)

Linda: (no es Lily, bueno si pero sera la que traeran en el otro universo) hermatio mieo? (pregunta la bebe)

Rita: si, pequeña, solo tu y Linka pueden animarle (sonrie a su hija)

Linda: da-da (sonrie la de mechon dorado)

 **Con Linka y Clydia**

Linka le cuenta todo lo sucedido a su mejor amiga, el cambio de ella queda de peor manera, no solo que ella paso lo mismo, si no que mas alargado, no se puede evitar eso, es lo que Lisa le dijo, por eso es el estado deprimente de Lynn, Clydia, quiere verlo.

Clydia: puedo verlo? (pregunta algo curiosa)

Linka: te gusta? (pregunta su amiga de pelos blancos sonrojando a la de pelos negros)

Clydia: no es eso, ah no me cambies el tema! (exclama enojada su amiga)

Linka: ok vale vamos (indica y van a su habitacion)

 **Con Lincoln**

El moreno desperto algo recuperado, mira el sitio, pensando que es su habitacion pero no lo es, si no que no entendia que es lo que pasa, hasta que supo que esta en otra realida, supo que Lisa de su mundo tendria una falla, no importa la minima que sea, siempre fallan sus inventos.

Lincoln: entonces debe ser la habitacion de la version de Lincoln original, bueno no puedo culparlos, pero sera muy dificil que pueda hablar con ellos escepto con Lily y la mediana, sin que entre en panico (suspira y se abre la puerta)

Linka: has despertado, me alegro (sonrie la albina)

Lincoln: hola tu debes ser Linka no? (pregunta el albino moreno)

Linka: claro, oh alguien quiere conocerte (responde cambiando el tema)

Lincoln: donde esta? (vuelve a preguntar)

Linka: espera, no que lo ibas a conocer! (exclama)

Clydia: si no le gusto? (pregunta apenada)

Linka: no creo es mas bien Lindo (responde)

Clydia: bueno (entra a la habitacion) Hola soy Clydia mcride (creo que asi se escribe :V)

Lincoln: mucho gusto me llamo Lincoln Mariel Loud (responde algo apenado)

Linka: asi que eres un Loud mas, pense que solo era mentira, pero viendo que te pareces a mi, no puedo cambiar algo de eso (explica) bueno se que te costara trabajo perdonar lo que le causamos tanto ellas a ti (se disculpa)

Lincoln: lo se, por ahora si se puede, pueda conocer primero a nuestras hermanas, espero que si pueda superar esto (dijo algo mas motivado, Clydia y Linka solo miran y sonrien)

Linka: te aseguro que iniciando de nuevo, olvidaras ese dolor (sonrie)

Y asi los tres empezaron con calma a hablar, es un gran comienzo para Lincoln, pero la pregunta es Lograra olvidar todo, o ella vendran?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

 **INICIANDO DE NUEVO, CONOCIENDO DE NUEVO**

* * *

 **Hola chicos y chicas, aqui como prometi, el nuevo cap de esta historia, creo que abra harem, es bueno no y para iniciar quienes estaran en el.**

 **Clydia**

 **Ronnie**

 **Cookie**

 **Rita**

 **Lynn**

 **Bueno es todo por hoy debo descansar mas, pero luego le subo el cap de Naruto el heredero Scarlet/Yakuno, nos vemos a la otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	3. Iniciando de nuevo

**Hola mis amantes al Loudcest, les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, como veran tengo ideas para los otros fanfincs de esta tematica de no chuck luck, con no chuck luck crossover, bueno apens me imagine otra historia de este tema, soy el unico en hacer esto de no chuck luck, bueno no quiero alargarlo asi que espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **INICIANDO DE NUEVO, CONOCIENDO DE NUEVO**

 **Al dia siguiente**

Un nuevo dia en la casa Loud, Linka lleva a Lincoln a desayunar temprano, ya que aun no puede ver a las demas de sus hermanas sin que se ponga en panico, aun falta mucho para olvidar esos dolorosos sucesos de que paso el, cuando el se sento, Rita prepara el desayuno para los primeros que despertaron, despues de terminar de hacerlo, sale a ver quien estan despierto, solo ve a albino y su hija, ella aun no sabe como hablar con el, aun tenia mas miedo que a las hermanas de Linka, entonces saluda.

Rita: buenos dias niños (saluda la madre con calma)

Linka: buenos dias mama, estas preparando el desayuno? (pregunta ella solo afirma)

Lincoln: hola (saluda pensando que ella lo golpea, pero siente una caricia) Eh? (pregunta con miedo)

Rita: recuerda no estan esas infelices, no tengas miedo conmigo (le dice con una tierna sonrisa, el solo la abraza descargando su dolor) llora lo que quieras, ya has pasado por mucho (le dice con ternura)

Linka: mama, se que lo que le paso a el fue mas cruel, recuerda que tambien pase eso (le dijo molesta, pero al verlo llorar solo se sentia mal al recordar eso)

Lynn: (baja deprimida) buenos dias (dijo triste la castaña y solo ve unja escena comovedora) porque me odias? Lincoln porque me odias (dijo llorando tomandolo de los hombros)

Lincoln: mama, no me peques (dijo llorando)

Linka: Lynn dejalo aun no esta bien (le toma de los hombros a su hermana mayor)

Rita: (tranquilizando al niño) ya calma no te ara nada, ya calma (lo consuela abrazandolo de nuevo)

Lynn: porque me odia? porque? (dijo llorando y recibe una cachetada de la albina)

Linka: te dije que no lo tocaras, no escuchates que paso 3 malditos años sufriendo por tu culpa y de los malditos de tu version que tu causastes, no sabes cuando me dolio lo que me hisiste, mira las consecuencias de lo que has hecho Lynn (le dijo muy enojada las demas hermanas llegan a ver lo que pasa)

Luna: que esta pasando? (pregunta la castaña)

Linka: le dije claramente a Lynn que no le molestara aun esta afectado de lo que ha pasado (explica muy enojada la albina)

Lori: se que es repentino, pero Linka tiene razon, Lynn aun no puede vernos sin que nos tenga panico (indica la mayor)

Leni: puedo ir a verlo? (pregunta la rubia)

Rita: (afirma) puedes al menos que no este asustado contigo (indica la rubia adulta a la menor)

Leni: (se acerca con cautela) Hola Lincoln soy yo Leni (saluda la segunda hermana y el solo voltea y la mira con una cara triste)

Lincoln: hola Leni (con una sonrisa)

Leni: (abraza a Lincoln) oh pobre de ti, espero que podamos curarte de este dolor (dijo seria, el solo la abraza con ternura)

Luna: me da mucha rabia que mi version le haya dejado una huella asi (se molesto por ver lo que le hicieron)

Lori: en eso tienes razon, si de un modo van por el juro que las mato (jura la mayor)

Luan: esta vez no perdonaremos lo que te hicieron Lincoln (dijo al poner su mano, el estaba mas calmado)

Lana: todas nosotras te vamos a proteger, no seremos ellas, asi que no tengas miedo (le dijo la rubia abrazandolo con Luan, Luna, Leni, Lori y Linka)

Lynn: perdoname, de verdad perdona, no queria que esto pasara, solo queria ser ganadora, ahora entendi mas lo que he hecho (dijo pidiendo perdon la niña al lastimado albino)

Lincoln: (las mira tristes y solo el ve que son distintas) no se si deba perdonarles, pero viendo que son diferentes a ellas, las perdono (dijo al poner una sonrisa sincera)

Lucy: gracias por perdonar, a nosotras, solo sabemos que Lisa sabra cuando vendra esas perras (dice la rubia de mechones negros)

Lisa: bueno, ya que todo esta en orden, debemos ver como podemos olvidarte, como sabes, todas mis versiones tienen una minima falla, tal vez si eliminamos eso al alrevez podamos hacer algo (indica la niña)

Lola: esta vez voy a desquitarme de mi misma (sonrie tronando sus nudillos)

Luna: no te desesperes version porque Luna Loud te voy patear el tracero tan feo que nunca lo lastimaras nunca mas (jura la Luna que no es Rockera)

Rita: sobre todo a estupido de mi esposo de ese sitio, vas a sufrir mas de lo que el sufrio (sonrie la mujer y ellas abrazan a un recuperado Lincoln mas Lynn)

Lynn: te juro que no volvere a tratarte asi, si esa perra vienen a golpearte no me importa matarla (jura la recuperada castaña)

Parece que las hermanas de este universo si las aran sufrir si vienen aqui, pero no saben que es lo que esta pasando, cuando llegue la primera de ellas sera la que pagara lo que ha causado.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 4**

 **PRIMERA VICTIMA**

* * *

 **Hola chicos corto no pero intenso, bueno debo actualizar otro cap de este genero o quieren ver el crossover con Vocaloid o ustedes me diran cuan atualizo ok, bueno es momento de irnos nos vemos.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	4. Primera victima

**Hola de nuevo, como saben hoy sabran las chicas de ese universo, que el orgullo no les llevara a nada, bueno despues de todo debemos continuar, en serio gracias por sus comentarios, dudas etc, bueno es momento de seguir, ahora se quien seran las primeras, victimas de sus versiones.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **PRIMERA VICTIMA**

 **Una semana despues**

Ha pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido, el perdon llego y la felicidad inicio, pero sin error las camaras de Lisa de este universo pudieron observar lo que pasaba a pesar de que estaban a universos de distancias ellas ven que se dieron cuenta de lo que paso, pero lo que mas le molestaron a ellas es que organizaron quien iria primero a ese universo, osea donde estara Lincoln, el se molesto por el cinismo de lo que hicieron y ahora el arrepentimiento, entonces las que se parecian a las malditas esas, son Lendi (apartir de ahora se llamara asi porque solo Leni de ese universo y Lily seran salvadas) y Lynn (que viste de mejor manera y mas bonita) eran las unicas que tenian parentesco se ve que tardarian por lo menos una semana asi que planearon ellas como sucedera su venganza contra sus versiones y hacerlas pagar por lo de Lincoln.

Lori: bien hermanos, esas bastardas vendran en poco tiempo, hay que saber como vengarnos de ellas (dijo muy seria)

Lendi: se que es cierto, pero Lincoln dijo que dejariamos a mi version y a Lily, asi que las demas se pueden joder! (exclama ahora llamada Lendi)

Lynn: perfecto, asi que yo sere la unica que les rompera la cara a cada una, mama matara a ese tal papa, sufrira ella mi otra mama (sonrie la castaña)

Lana: despues de todo ella es la mas capacitada para volarles los ojos a esas malditas (dijo molesta)

Lucy: es posible que envie a mi misma, es la mas capas despues de todo solo faltaria un mes para que una de ellas venga aqui, cuando eso pase, el plan de traerlas iniciara (indica la rubia de mechones negros)

Lincoln: sobre todo, hacerlas pagar lo que mi hicieron con mi hermano, las are pasar el mismo infierno que me hicieron, asi que estaremos listos para esta venganza (sonrie un mejorado y serio Lincoln, cargando a Linda/es ahora llamada asi, porque Lily y Leni seran las unicas que seran salvadas)

Rita: bien mis hijos, ya que todo esta en orden iremos a la playa (indica la madre feliz)

Linka: me gusta ir a la playa (sonrie la niña)

 **Mas tarde, despues de ir a la playa**

El dia paso y regresan a la casa despues de eso, estan en la sala viendo una pelicula de un momento muy feliz de ella, pero despues de eso todas se fueron y Lincoln, Lana, Lucy, Linka y Lynn se quedaron en el sillon viendo la tele, las cuatro niñas ven a su hermano dormir con una apacible sonrisa, el mal momento termino y entonces Linka toma la cabeza de Lincoln y la coloca sobre sus piernas Lynn, sube los pies de este y las pone en sus piernas, Lana y Lucy estan en medio de ellas dos mirando que el duerme con una sonrisa que las calma y sonrien.

Lucy: se que el orgullo llevo a uno de ello a pasarla mal, como dijo Lisa tal vez tu versiones sean peores, pero tu y tal vez algunos y algunas reconocen sus errores (dijo la rubia de mechones negros)

Lynn: tal vez tengas razon, ahora se que el orgullo llevo lo que paso contigo Linka, te pido aun disculpas de lo ocurrido, ahora se porque el es orgullo y sabe reconocer sus errores (dijo aun pidiendo perdon a su hermana menor)

Linka: no tienes que preocuparte hermana, ahora que entendiste lo que ocasionastes, te perdono mas, solo falta que solo una de esas pendejas vengan aqui (dijo la albina acariciando los pelos de su gemelo)

 **Una semana despues**

Ha pasado una semana mas, Lisa y Lynn cordinan lo que hacen las estupidas de sus versiones ven que que estan listas y Lucy de ese universo ira a ver donde esta Lincoln, asi que la cientifica sale dejando a Lynn, ella solo sonrie y truena sus dedos, por lo menos se va desquitar de una de esas perras que segun a su punto de vista son peores que mi mama.

Lynn: pronto puta, pronto pagaran, menos dos de ellas sufriran el mismo castigo que le hicieron (sonrie la castaña lista)

 **En el universo original**

Lisa, le da indicaciones a la gotica Lucy, cuando termino solo se puso decidida a regresar con su hermano y asi pedirles disculpa de lo que ha pasado durante tanto tiempo, ella solo suspira una vez mas y habla.

LucyA: (alterna) bueno es momento de irme, cuando regrese les dire si hay exito en lo que predices Lisa (dijo seria la gotica)

LisaA: te lo aseguro hermana, ahora ve que es la mision mas importante pedirle perdon a el, saber donde esta Lincoln (dijo la cientifica y la gotica entra y desaparece)

 **Universo otra realidad**

Lynn: perfecto llega la primera victima (sonrie y ve como sale el humo)

LucyA: no fusiono, debo avisarle a Lisa (dijo desilucionada, pero ve a su hermana Lynn con una sonrisa de Oreja a Oreja)

Lynn: no fusiono hermana, ven a tomar un poco, debes estar cansada (dijo la mayor)

LucyA: tienes razon es mejor ir (dijo al estar al frente, la castaña saca su bate) oye, a lo me- (cae al piso noqueada)

Lynn: bueno primera victima esta aqui perra, hermanas ayudemen a atarla (dijo feliz sosteniendo el bate, Lendi y Luna la cargan a la sala del interrogatorio)

 **Media hora despues**

Solo media hora paso, la gotica abre los ojos y ve que esta atada y no sabia que fue lo que paso pero la voz de Lynn habla.

Lynn: ya despertaste? (pregunta burlona la chica sosteniendo su bate)

LucyA: que haces Lynn, sueltame (exclama la niña tratando de liberarse)

Lana: no puedes hacerlo, yo y Lola reforzamos el amarre (dijo la rubia)

LucyA: Lana, pero esto no es posible (dijo, pero la luz se hace presente y mira a sus hermanas de diferente manera y a Lincoln mirandola con odio y repudio) que esta pasando aqui, que hacen, libereme (con enojo pero la que es igual a ella se acerca y le da una cachetada)

Lucy: callate, mal parida, ahora nos diras todo (dijo a su version)

LucyA: no les dire nada malditas! (exclama la gotica)

Lincoln: diles maldita perra, o la siguiente sera Lynn (le advierte el albino moreno)

LucyA: eres tu Lincoln, no eres Sergio! (exclama enojada de nuevo)

Lincoln: Sergio esta muerto, lo mataron con el! (exclama golpeandola con la mano abierta) te mereces el lo que me hicieron (dijo muy enojado)

Lynn: nos diras todo o que? (pregunta la castaña azotando el bate en la mesa)

LucyA: nunca (dijo firme y sin saber un batazo en la pierna) ahhhhhh (grita de dolor)

Lori: solo es inicio maldita perra! (exclama feliz mientras que La castaña golpea a LucyA, mientras que los demas miran complacidos)

Parece que la tortura inicio para ella, pero es el castigo por lo que hizo ella y sus hermanas, pronto seran las siguiente, el plan de traerlas inicio.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 5**

 **OTRAS DOS VICTIMAS MAS**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, perfecto, me ha quedado perfecto, Lucy la gotica sera primera victima que iniciaron ellas, pero aun faltan las demas, despues de todo las querian ver sufrir pues a qui esta ella.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	5. Dos victimas mas :3

**Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por comentar la historia, como dijo un comentario sufrimiento por sufrimiento, el dicho mas viejo es ojo por ojo, diente por diente, sufrimiento por sufrimiento, asi que espero que les guste el nuevo cap, a cierto, Linka de este universo se llamara Liberty, porque traeran a otra Linka, para que las cosas sean parejas, bueno ya fue mucho, ahora que les aclare algunas cosas doy inicio.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **OTRAS DOS VICTIMAS MAS**

 **Semana despues**

Ha pasado una semana desde que LucyA fue atrapada y maltratada, para que dijera como regresar, pero la pelinegra no decia nada, ellas se rindieron, asi que no importo eso, tenian a su Lucy, entonces era cuestion de tiempo de que ella fuera y convenciera a dos de las hermanas de LucyA, pero antes de hacer su jugada, Lisa penso en algo era traer a una Linka que pasaba eso, o iniciaba con eso de la *mala suerte* asi que el unico que podia hacerlo es Lincoln.

Lisa: estas seguro de esto hermanito? (pregunta preocupada la menor)

Lincoln: claro hermana, estoy seguro que a Liberty le encantaria una gemela aparte de Lana y Lola (responde cargando a Linda, acariciando el pelo de Lisa)

Liberty: si es que me llamare asi, quiero ver si es cierto (dijo enojada la chica)

Lincoln: por eso quiero probar el invento de ella, ademas ella le gustara que vea que vea que al menos Lynn de este universo le perdone (explica mirando a la deportiva que pone cara deprimida)

Lynn: de verdad me siento peor que la mierda (dijo deprimida, Lincoln la abraza)

Lincoln: no te sientas asi, si funciona te enseñare a Jugar Pump it up fiesta y el Stepmania (le dijo abrazando a su hermana mayor)

Lynn: gracias Lincoln, gracias por eso (le dice animada un poco)

Lori: tal vez no podamos salvarles a ellos, pero que al menos podamos que vivan al menos mejor (dijo la rubia)

Lisa: bueno, el aparato esta listo, bueno Lincoln buen viaje (le dijo al entregar el control)

Lincoln: (aprieta el boton) claro que si, al menos que asi sea (desaparece de esta realidad)

 **Universo Loud House 1234, Inicios de la mala suerte**

Los padres de Linka le entregan una bolsa de dormir y una cobija, el inicio de la mala suerte inicio para esta pobre niña del universo 1234 del multiverso Loud House, ella pide a gritos que la dejan pasar, pero nada las luces se apagan y ella con tristeza entra a la casa del perro, empezo a llorar, pero ella escucha los pasos se asoma y mira con asombro como verse en el espejo pero de niño.

Lincoln: (molesto por lo que vio) lamento que esto pasara (dijo trsite)

Linka: no sabes nada (dijo mirando a los ojos)

Lincoln: claro que si se, pase 3 malditos años por culpa de ella (le dijo llorando, la albina se sentia algo mal, entendia la situacion, pero lo que le da mas tristeza fue que le duro mucho) creeme que es solo el comienzo, no tienes que culpar a casi todos los Lynn o todas las Lynn, se que algunos de ellos pediran perdon, por ahora vienes comigo? (pide el moreno)

Linka: no se, se que esto que hizo ella no tiene perdon, porque iria contigo (responde no convencida)

Lincoln: porque si sigue asi, terminaras muerta o embarazada (le dijo serio, la albina solo penso que era cierto)

Linka: tienes razon, si sigo pensando que me dejaran pasar terminaria mal, peor muerta, vamos entonces (toma la mano de el, aprieta el boton y desaparecen este sitio)

 **Universo, otra realidad**

Lisa ve que aparecen los dos, Lincoln acepto en su objetivo de traer mas personas, indicando que serian maximo 3 personas por viaje dimensional, entonces despues de que el humo se disipa ve con algo de miedo la albina.

Lincoln: te lo dije hermanita (se acerca a Lisa y le da un tierno abrazo)

Lisa: te creo ahora hermano (sonrie la niña)

Liberty: ahora si creo eso (dijo reconociendo el ingenio de su gemelo)

Linka: eres igual a mi (dijo algo asombrada, voltea y mira a sus hermanas de una manera de vestid diferente)

Liberty: entra por favor dijo la gemela)

Lynn: gracias (mira a Linka del universo 1234, ligeramente tiene una diferencia) Yo lo ciento Linka, no pense que mi orgullo llevara a casi el maltrato a el (señala a Lincoln) o el odio de Liberty (señala a Liberty) pero perdona a esta que se dio cuenta de lo que el orgullo no lleva a nada (dijo la aun mas arrepentida la castaña)

Linka: (recordo lo que le dijo el, se acerca a ella y la abraza) te perdono hermana, te perdono (dijo calmada y la castaña deportiva sonrie mas)

Lincoln: que hermoso, bueno mejor veamos como esta esa maldita (dijo serio y van asia el sotano)

 **Sotano**

LucyA esta encadenada como un animal, como es que es ella, abren la puerta de donde esta ella y con enojo ve a los hermanos justicieros y el vengativo.

LucyA: que desean malditos! No les vasto en convertirme en un animal! (exclama la pelinegra)

Lincoln: solo dire ultima vez perra, donde esta el control de esa engendro? (pregunta a ella sobre el control para que su Lucy valla a traer a dos perras)

LucyA: no te lo dire y nunca te lo dire (dijo muy enojada)

Lincoln: bueno, Lori puedes sacarle el control (le pide a su hermana mayor)

Lori: con gusto hermanito, esto si es lo que me guata (dijo tronando sus nudillos)

 **Media hora despues**

Ha pasado media hora desde que le pidio Lincoln a LucyA sobre el control, pero al negarse de nuevo, fue golpeada por la mayor de manera cruel, despues de varios golpes que durara media hora, el vuelve a preguntarle de nuevo.

Lincoln: por favor me dices donde esta el control? (pregunta de nuevo entonces la pelinegra le contesta)

LucyA: sacarlo de mi ropa interior (responde la niña totalmente cansada de esto)

Lincoln: (sonrie y saca la el control, sin no antes tocarle la parte intima de esta que gime levemente) Gracias, ahora que tenemos el control iremos por quienes? (pregunta sonriente)

Lisa: lo mas conveniente es traer a LoriA y a LunaA (responde calmada)

Lucy: bueno yo ire (dice al verse igual a LucyA) con eso ellas no sabran que este plan fusionara (dijo feliz)

Lincoln: bueno hermanita suerte (se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla)

Lucy: gracias hermano mayor necesitaba eso (agradece la niña, aprieta los botones y desaparece)

 **Universo original**

Nuestra querida Lucy aparece enfrente del engendro del mal (Lisa :v) sonrie el plan sigue su curso.

Lisa: bienvenida Lucy, como te fue? (pregunta la castaña)

Lucy: me fue bien, conoci a mi misma, me ayudaro y lo cuidan bien, solo pueden venir dos aparte de mi ahi (responde la gotica)

Lisa: me parece perfecto, ven iremos a decirles a nuestras hermanas y padres (dijo calmada y van a lasa pricipal)

 **Sala pricipal**

Lisa llamo a sus padres y hermanas, les conto lo que les dijo Lucy y despues de eso pregunta que iran primero.

Lucy: entonces quien ira primero de ustedes, dos y yo (indica la gotica)

Lori: yo con Luna, debemos disculparnos con el, es lo mas conveniente (dijo la mayor, el paln de Lincoln es el mas perfecto y concreto)

Lucy: entonces vengan, ya que solo iran a verlo y pedirle disculpa luego iremos aqui y vivir de nuevo como se debia hacer (dijo con falsa tristeza y las dos se acercan y aprietan los botones y asi desaparecen)

 **Universo, otra realidad**

Lisa: ve como aparecen 3 personas Lori y Luna de este universo se escondiero para poder golpearlas cuando esten detras de ellas.

LoriA: bueno estamos aqui (dijo la alterna)

LunaA: si, bueno donde esta el? (pregunta, pero son noqueadas por sus versiones)

Lori: pues aqui esta (sonrie la chica)

Luna: luego lo veran, primero sera su tortura cuando despierten perras Hipócritas (dijo al cargar a su version con Lori y van al cuarto del interrogatorio)

 **Una hora mas tarde**

Las dos hermanas alternas despiertan amarradas como lo que hicieron con LucyA, no sabian que fue lo que paso, pero la luz se ase mas fuerte y puden ver con asombro a sus versiones que cargan un cuchillo (y eso que no estan locas, son fachadas para que no tengan que sospechar de que no les aran nada) entonces las dos se acercan a sus versiones la luz se hace presente y ven a las demas hermanas con Lincoln y a Lucy que se quita el peluquin y sonrien.

Lori: hola perra (saluda la mayor)

Luna: hola rockera de mierda! (exclama la otra, entierran los cuchillos en la mesa)

LoriA: que significa esto? (pregunta enojada, pero los amares de Lana y Lola son perfectas)

LunaA: porque nos tienen cautivas (dijo la otra)

Luna: bueno, es venganza a nuestro hermano no es verdad Lincoln (dijo la chica y el solo las ve con odio)

Lincoln: asi es (sonrie)

LoriA: Lincoln, no Sergio, como es que te pareces a el? (pregunta a donde va el asunto)

Lincoln: Sergio murio con el, ahora estan aqui, para pagar lo que han hecho malditas! (exclama en respuesta de lo que le dijo LoriA)

LunaA: no puedes tenernos asi, los acusaremos con la policia (amenaza la atada LunaA)

Lori: (enseña a las dos a LucyA atada como animal) ni siquiera lo intente o morira (le dijo seria)

LoriA: no Lucy, que le hicieron! (exclama tratando de safarse)

Luna: como es, un animal, una perra que se merece ser asi, una perra (le dijo sacando el cuchillo de la mesa)

Lori: bueno, Lynn puedes venir (pide la chica)

Lynn: si, ahora es el turno de estas (sonrie sosteniendo el bate)

Luna: diganos porque lo golpearon? (pregunta la castaña)

LunaA: no te lo dir- (no termino al ser golpeada por Lynn en la boca con su mano)

LoriA: Luna, maldita pe- (no termino lo que dijo al ser golpeada en el estomago por el bate esta)

Lori: bienvenidas a su tortura (sonrie mientras que Lynn empezo a golpear a las dos)

Otras dos victimas de ellas mas, aun falta mas, por ahora ellas seran la siguiente, el plan sigue en pie, sufrimiento por sufrimiento.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 6**

 **RITA Y LYNNSR LOS PADRES NEGLIGENTES SIGUEN ELLOS**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, por fin otro cap de esta serie, espero que les gustara la historia, como siempre voten y comenten como quieren que los torture a ellos dos negligentes, espero que les gustara como integre a Linka, la otra Linka llamada Liberty, bueno se despide su escritor y leector.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


End file.
